Animagus
by Dealanaer
Summary: Esta es una nueva historia sobre Hogwarts, solo que no ocurre en el tiempo en que todos esperan, sino en un curso de verano para aprender a hacerse animago.Ocurren muchas y nuevas cosas a los alumnos, y aunque todo parece estar tranquilo......


Todo estaba oscuro en los corredores del cuarto piso del castillo, los alumnos dormian tranquilamente en sus habitaciones, y sólo se escuchaba el ocasional quejido de dolor de cierta cicatriz producida hace algunos años atras...

Un profesor, hacía su ronda nocturna, verificando que los alumnos estuviesen realmente en sus cuartos, y para vigilar la sección prohibida, luego de el extraño incidente en que alguien había activado la alarma mágica, por encontrarse sin autorización en ese lugar. Pero ahora todo estaba tranquilo, ese año las cosas habían salido bastante bien y los temores del que no debe ser nombrado, sólo parecía una sombra en un día soleado. Lo extraño era, que hubiese tantos alumnos ese año en el curso de verano.

¿Qué más se podía esperar?

Desde que se había anunciado el comienzo de las clases de animagia, todos habían deseado inscribirse, aunque se había elegido la época de vacaciones, precisamente para evitar que hubieran muchos alumnos. Definitivamente, este año las cosas no serían como Dumbledor lo esperaba.

Aún a pesar de las restricciones de edad, casi todo el colegio s ehabía quedado, si bien, no todos para el curso; muchos de ellos sólo para divertirse viendo las transformaciones de los demás.

El día siguiente amaneció soleado e impregnado de la fragancia de los árboles frutales del huerto de Hagrid, si bien, después de sus desastres con las extrañas mascotas que acostumbraba criar, había decidido darse un descanso, y cultivaba frutos gigantes, que luego eran devorados por los alumnos en la cena.

Ron y Hermione se había reunido ya en el gran comedor y echaban un vistazo a sus horarios, cuando Harry entró bostezando y se sentó junto a ellos.

-Aún no entiendo por qué tomamos este curso en verano. - Protestó Ron.- Lo más probable es que termine convirtiendome en algo similar a colagusano, o no pueda transformarme en nada.

-No seas negativo Ron.- Replicó Hermione con acidez.- Estoy segura de que te vendrá muy bien. Si ya tienes mucho de animal e insensible, sólo necesitas que se refleje del todo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco hastiado. Ron y Hermione se habían pasado los últimos dos días peleando por un incidente entre el mochuelo de Ron, Pigwidgeon y el gato de Harmione, Crookshanks.Aunque en realidad sólo había sido un accidente, la chica no perdonaba a Ron el que no haya encerrado a su ave en una jaula por el resto del curso.

Croockshanks estaba como de costumbre en el regazo de Hermione una noche y Pig no dejaba de revolotear por la sala de Grifindor, como era su costumbre. Al parecer, había sido culpa de Fred y George, que le habían dado al mochuelo una de sus nuevas galletas "Aguilucho", lo que hacía que el que las comía se sintiera atacado por todos.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que Pig se arrojó sobre Croockshanks y le arrancó unos pelos del lomo, con lo que el gato saltó e hizo que Hermione derramara un frasco de tinta "imborrable" sobre su tarea, lo que la había cabreado en extremo.

Como resultado, le había gritado a Ron que venía entrando por el agujero del retrato, luego de acompañar a Harry a sus prácticas de Quiditch.

Total, como siempre ambos habían terminado gritándose desde un extremo de la sala al otro y subido a su habitación dando un portazo y dejando a Harry solo, tratando de entender lo que había pasado.

-Claro, para tí es fácil decirlo.-La criticó Ron. - Tú siempre has sido una sabelotodo.

-¡Ya basta!- Exclamó Harry.- Arreglen ustedes de una vez este problema. Me aburren cada vez que están peleando.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron fieramente y se sentaron nuevanmente a la mesa sin decir palabra. Harry, haciendo cuenta de que no estaban, había cogico un vaso de zumo de calabaza y ahora se enfrascaba en una interesante conversancion con Fred y George.

-Te lo digo Harry, no sé por qué tomamos este curso.- Decía Fred colocando disimuladamente algunos de sus "sortilegios" Weasley disimulados entre la comida.- Nosotros no necesitamos aprender a transformarnos en animagos.

-Es verdad - apoyó George.- Lo dominamos desde que estabamos en tercero. - Le guiñó un ojo a Harry.- Nos ayudó muchas veces a escaparnos de Filch, aunque no puedo decir que atraiga mucho a las chicas.

-Sí, somos imponentes. Seguro que las asustamos.

-¿Y en que os transformais?

-Ah, se sabrá a su debido tiempo. Lo que intentamos ahora, es poder dominar el "polimorfismo", o sea -agregó Fred al ver la cara interrogante de Harry- convertirnos en cualquier animal que se nos de la gana.

-Pero eso es imposible.- dijo Ron metiéndose en la conversación.

-En realidad no lo es.- Dijo Germione de repente, sobresaltando a todos.-¿Es que no habeis leido la Historia de Hogwarts?

-Ya sabes que no¿para que preguntas? - Respondió Ron mordazmente.

Hermione, por toda respuesta, recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a abandonar el comedor.

-Creo que ya vendría siendo tiempo de que lo hicierais.- Y salió dejandolos a todos enmudecidos. 


End file.
